narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Soya
, Attack Prevention Technique,Auditory Comprehension,Body Alteration,Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth Spear,Empty Cicada Shell Technique,Gyoraishin,Hell Shriek,Hiding with Camouflage Technique,Hitei Mushō,Illusion Bell Needles,Kinjutsu: Doro Ningyō,Mud Body Technique,Mudshot Technique,Multiple Mudshot Technique,Nan no Kaizō,Nensuikai,Poison Mist,Onidōrō,Resonating Echo Drill,Shisha Kugutsu,Silent Killing,Sound Release: Absorption Technique,Sound Release: Balance Disruption,Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration,Sound Release: False Surroundings,Sound Release: Hell's Ears,Sound Release: Horrifying Blow,Sound Release: Rupture,Sound Release: Shout,Sound Release: Sonar,Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion,Sound Release: Ultimate Silence,Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu |tools=Nail Bat,Kokujō, Slime Suit (Built in) }} is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and yet decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. Origin Not born, he simply congealed in a gutter somewhere; bred from the heats and slimes of the earth. Personality Soya is pure filth in every sense of the word, his bacchanalian persona could qualify him as the snaggled-toothed poster-child for ragged excess. Skinny as a pencil, smart as a whip and possibly the most peculiar man alive, Soya is a trivial man, often depicted as crude and lowbrow with an irritating, frivolous attitude towards life and others, and an answer for everything. He is a proudly scurrilous wordsmith, whose cheeky patter and inconsequential mouth farts epitomise laddish culture, culminating in a concerning inclination towards herculean intemperance. It has been surmised that his many addictions, warped disposition, dubious morality and sobriety are due to an unusual relationship with his parents. He describes himself as realistic to the point of being inhuman, adding that he is not driven by any particular ideology or doctrine. Appearing impervious to insult, Incapable of feeling shame or abashment; remiss and delinquent to convention and formality, he seems to be a man with no interior monologue, no set motive, his entire thought process said aloud. His morality is seemingly voluntary, his lies pathological; his wit often a hinderance and thus nothing is provocative. He also likes to think of himself as something of a womaniser and is seemingly completely unaware that he’s actually, really rather unappealing, socially and aesthetically. A seemingly-perennial alcoholism coupled with the frequent and numerous bludgeons to the head, may be the cause of his slurred speech. The epitomy of an unrepentant sinner and raddled hedonist, Soya is a facetious and pragmatic tearaway with a black sense of humour and all the humanity of a Jackal. Expertly self-interested, though somewhat self-effacing, and unapologetically self-destructive, He vigorously champions the image of the elegantly wasted, proclaiming his personality to be thoroughly habitual. Though he rarely speaks in a coherent manner, instead expressing himself through a series of hackneyed and abbreviated words and sentences, and a superfluous use of slang, deceit holds a whiff of glamour for him, even to those whom he considers to be close; never content with the truth when a lie would do. Appearance Soya is a wart-faced, foul smelling cockney with a perpetually frowning mouth, discoloured teeth and the physique of an elderly man; Facetious, abrasive and off putting like a debauched, capering streak of living gristle. A permanent 5-o'clock shadow clings like moss to the hollows of his cheeks, his nose is irreparably crooked and his narrow eyes are hooded and bleary, these, together with his jarring bad looks and appalling lapse in personal hygiene, make for a face like a pickled nutsack. Kinky hair stacked high, an ever-dangling cigarette and a cow's tongue grafted onto his own only increase the caved-in look that he was perfecting, and even though he is now mostly made of fossils and crude oil, his rebellious spirit remains. Referred to as 'Black Guts' (黒根性, Kuro konjō) in some circles, his is a demeanour like that of a chewed up toffee; Looking as though he had been crafted from pâté; like a sad scarecrow in need of dialysis. Distinguished by an unkempt and sallow exterior, his gaunt flesh is haggard and desiccated, littered with scars and absurdly drawn tattoos, left irrevocably damaged by his life of sloth, lechery and general abuse. Pruney, dyed, and bony, his stooped, twisted-shouldered irreverence is nought but a shake and shimmy of jutting elbows and snaking, nearly invisible hips, what remains is a culmination of gnarled and vilified nonsense including scabs for fingernails, a large 'hanging' scar around his neck, rumoured to have been from a lynching, and the lower bowel of a small hippopotamus. With scant regard for his personal hygiene; Soya is frequently depicted with a ring of scabs surrounding his rotten mouth, a bedraggled mop, with bits of twigs or hay scattered amongst it, and a plethora of stains down his tattered smock. By the colour of his face, you could assume he was a urinal cake, and though his aroma seems to vary, all variations are peculiar. Abilities The epitome of wasted skin, Soya has been referred to as genius beneath mediocrity; hailed as a blithering, leather-faced idiot. His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. To this end, He likens himself to an 'alchemist', having used his hoary body like a 'laboratory' during the many decades of his drug fuelled excess, affording a massive degree of mithridatism. As someone who is pretty much dead, apart from physically, he is entirely disinterested and has demonstrated a cold disregard for Human life and a lack of personal responsibility on numerous occasions, gaining reputation for being a particularly nasty @#*&! and for an excessive brutality. Downright infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, he doesn't fight for honour; he fights to win; His dank mullet and genuine, living, pickled-and-preserved, talking and walking around like a sun-scorched, partially concussed half-man exterior conceal a mind like a rusty trap. With truly no qualms about fighting dishonourably, Soya actually advocates using every dirty trick in order to come out on top in a fight. He cannot be categorised as a 'destroyer'; Soya is not an individual endowed with great expertise in anything. The mental aspect of his game is the most valuable possession in his arsenal; his cerebral approach is eminent, his languid body is tough; he doesn't shy away from the prospect of a beating. Soya has apparently undergone thorough physical modifications that have allowed his body to attain the maximum level of strength and flexibility possible, and to stretch in exceedingly unusual manners. It affords his body an almost rubber-like repulsion power, absorbing impacts through impact dispersion. This allows him to endure significant impacts with minimal damage, enter combat at any range and shift the structure of his body and internal organs to avoid otherwise lethal damage. His body exudes a rank, slimy mucus-like membrane, comparable to "birdlime", this substance could be expanded to act as a makeshift shield for cushioning incoming projectiles, or launched as a stretchy and sticky projectile to pin his opponents down. Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique) Soya's method of swordplay, though savage, cruel and wild in combat, grew independently, having never been officially taught at arms. His tutor in martial prowess was rumoured to have been a rambling vagrant, who had never received any sword training himself. Thus Soya's swordsmanship style is overly vicious and highly aggressive, wielding his sword/weapon as if it were a butcher's cleaver. His weapon of choice is an unsightly, thuggish bludgeon assigned to the skull shaped seal/tattoo on his ring finger, Nail Bat. There are no delusions, the unsophisticated, barbaric tool only serves to further the filthy manner in which Soya fights. Kyūdō (弓道, Way of the bow) A destructive method of archery, Soya has trained himself to become a master archer, capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Though he can shoot a bow fairly well, he prefers the use of an elastic material wrapped around his body, known as Kokujō, to fire his own particular brand of projectile. Even from distances where he cannot be sensed by his opponent, his arrow pierces through his target at great speeds. If on the chance that he does miss, he will refine his methods until he lands a kill-shot. The power of his arrows can create craters in the ground, The impact could pile-drive through forests, as well as prevent change in trajectory when piercing through any obstacles that stand in between the target. Kayakujutsu (火薬術, The art of gunpowder) Kayakujutsu is the use of firearms, gunpowder and explosives, Soya, due to his stature as a 'chemical specialist', is able to freely manipulate gunpowder from both internal, his noxious, blackened guts, and external sources, making him, among other things, a portable gunpowder keg. Though seemingly content to fling explosive mucous, He can also inject and infuse his powder, making living or dead organisms into mobile detonation devices; moving as walking explosive traps. Ninpō Dokuton Due in part to poor hygiene and to frequently exposing himself to a ludicrous cocktail of poisons and toxins, Soya's body is noxious, unpleasant and has developed the capability of synthesising his own particular brand of poison. He is able to tailor a toxin to any situation and secrete poisons that others would consider far beyond the realms of conventional toxicology. His entire body has been rendered lethal, and he delights in toxin and venom, gleefully spreading contagions and blight; He is able to poison the environment just from breathing, imbue and corrode from the slightest touch. This ability, by extension, permits the frequent enjoyment of immunity to the negative effects of the poisons; mithridatism, in addition to being able to adapt to new blends. Ototon The ability to create, shape and manipulate sound, for which Soya boasts quite the appetite. His predilection towards Sound allows for a thoroughly versatile usage, his skeletal structure having been modified for precision control and exploitation, in addition to a profound understanding of the intricacies therein and exceptional hearing. As sound, in terms of physics, is considered to be the waves of a vibratory motion, whether or not they are heard by the human ear, Soya's masterful employment extends beyond simply using noise as weapon Kuchiyose Rat Giant Clam Companion Tesso (鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution.